


Look! Its a baby!

by Puffykinz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Death, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Raising a fam, Yea im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffykinz/pseuds/Puffykinz
Summary: AHEM! this is based off of a great writer's personal preferences so if you don't like what's about to happen in this GTFO jk jk I hope you enjoy, and shout out to elsey8 for being gr8 m8 xD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsey8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/gifts).



"UKAI!" Takeda yelled as he entered the backdoor and ran over to the couch I was sitting at.

"Baby, you need to look at this!" He grabbed my sleeve and began to pull me outside. It was still snowing and freezing cold but so was Takeda because he decided he wanted to 'play in the snow for a LITTLE bit'. That ended up to be hours. Being dragged out into the snow with no shoes on or a jacket, I was placed under a tree.

"Uuuh. Why am I out here?" I asked crossing my arms seeking warmpth. Its not working. 

"Look up there! There's a bird nest up there!" Takeda pointed to a mass of sticks carefully placed on a branch of our backyard tree.

"Woa! Do you think they're any in there?" I ask Takeda hoping he knows.

"I heard peeping so I really hope! UKAI GO LOOK! Please..." He puts on his killer puppy eyes and starts begging me to climb a fucking tree in a T-shirt and short shorts, IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER.

"Your so fucking lucky I love you" I shake my head as a get closer to the tree and wrap my arms around it. I look around then spot a branch that will be able for me to reach and still not snap it in half with my weight. I grab the branch causing the snow piled on top of it to fall. I grab another branch then sit on the one closest to my waist and look down to where five baby birds lay, huddled together for warmpth. 

"Woa... Takeda get a bowl and put warm water in it!" I command and Takeda runs into the house.

I start looking at the baby birds and they look perfectly fine to touch. So I poke one and it wiggles closer to its brothers... or sisters. I'll look once they are inside and warm. Takeda comes outside with a bowl and water in it, steam floating from it because of the cold air. I grab all five babies birds then jump off the branch, a twig waking me in the face during the process. Landing on both feet then losing my balance due to the cold and I CANT FEEL MY FEET! I fall onto the snow. The cold connecting my poor legs that DIDN'T do anything to deserve this pain.

I Get up then touch the water to see how hot it it. Perfect temperature. I place the baby birds one by one in the bowl then take it and place it inside the house right next the the fireplace. I then go to the kitchen and get the dish soap and walk back to the living room. I place the dish soap next to the birds in the bowl then head to the hallway closet and grab a towel. When I come back to the living room Takeda is sitting next to the birds. He took his snow boots and jacket off but their is melting snow on the top of his head. 'Cute' I curse to myself for smiling and for not having my phone with me to take a picture of this.

I head to the fireplace and set down the towel and start one by one washing the birds. "Takeda can you get another bowl but this time with warmer water?" I ask and Takeda gets up and goes to the kitchen. 

I pick up a black bird with an oringe stripe on the top of its head. There are oringe dots all over its back too and it has beautiful brown eyes. I wash it up and Takeda comes back with another bowl this time a bit larger than the one I have right now. I set the bird in the bowl and move on to the next one.

This one is pure black with harsh blue eyes. And it keeps making little peeps and it won't stay in place. I pick this one up then start scrubbing the soap in its feathers, careful not to hurt it. I give it a final wash then place it in the bowl with the oringe one.

I grab another one and smile this one is yet again black but it has grey streaks on its back and wings. Its eyes are a lighter brown than the first one. I start to clean it up. I can already tell this one is a lot cleaner than the others. Its probably the oldest? I wash it off and set it in the bowl with the others.

I pick up another bird. No this is the oldest. Its a little bigger than the one before it and it gives me a serious look. Its black with a scratch on its face under its eye. I smile at it then wash it off. This one puts up the least bit of a fight. I set it in to bowl with the others.

I grab the last one the feathers are ruffled up on the top of its head and one sticks out in the middle. It has scared brown eyes and it tries to get out of my hands once then stops trying. I wash it off and realise that some of its feathers are a lighter black than the others. I put that one in the bowl with the rest.

"Honey do you want to name them?" I ask Takeda who was pulling the oringe one apart from the blue eyed mean one.

"Sure!" He says as he picks up the one I put in last then inspects its face then feathers. "Yamaguchi!" He says then places it on the towel, then starts drying it off and gives it back to me.

He picks up the oldest. Probably... And looks it it then inspects its feathers "hehe, Daichi!" He says while he dries it off and gives it to me.

He picks up the grey second oldest one then practically jumps at the way it looks. "Woa SUGAWARA!" he giggles and dries it off them gives it to me.

He picks up the small orange one and pokes its head then smiles "This one is Hinata." He says as he dries it off and hands it to me. It looks like a fluffy ball of feathers now.

He picks up the last one then frowns. "Kageyama..." He smiles again then dries the last one off and gives to to me.

"Hun let's feed them!" He says as he grabs both bowls and the dish soap and heads to the kitchen.

"Ok Ok..." I place all five of them on the towel and bring them to the dining room table. 

Takeda comes back with a really small bowl and some crushed up worms in it. How he got those worms doesn't matter (I'm too lazy to explain thank you ;3) he set the bowl in the middle of the five birds. And we both sat down next to each other and watched them notice the food and start eating. Hinata and Kageyama fought over a price wile Daichi and suga peacefully ate. Yamaguchi sat next to Hinata and ate in silence not making any physical contact with the others.

After they all stopped eating and drank from another bowl Takeda got while we waited for them to finish eating Takeda says. "I wanna cuddle." He pouts as he grabs my arm to 'try' to pull me out of my chair

"Ok, it's getting dark anyway but let's cuddle by the fireplace we can camp out here tonight" He practically jumps at the idea and runs upstairs to our bedroom to get blankets. I take the baby birds with me to the living room where Takeda is setting up the makeshift bed. I grab the TV remote and turn it to my favorite family movie! Toy story! I set the remote down then join Takeda on the blankets on the floor.

I place the birds down and they all cuddle together. I wrap a arm around Takeda and squeeze him from behind. I place a kiss on his neck "I love you." I squeeze him a little more then let my grip around him loosen.

Takeda smiles "I love you too. Its like were all a big family!" He says as he closes his eyes and cuddles against me.

A family huh. I wouldn't mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to leave comments and kudos


End file.
